


Safe Now

by kiradere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, POV Sam Winchester, ambigously somewhere between seasons 4 and 7 idk the angels are there and they hate cas, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiradere/pseuds/kiradere
Summary: "Hopefully, they won’t find me if I’m with y…”Castiel trails off, falling forwards. Dean catches him.“Well don’t worry about those dickhead angels,” Dean say, lifting Castiel back up onto his bed. “You’re safe now. I got you.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 30





	Safe Now

**Author's Note:**

> This was a two-part story I wrote based off of some inbox prompts on Tumblr last summer. If you want to read/reblog the original posts, the links are here and here.

The knock on the motel door was sharp and strong, waking both Sam and Dean up faster than an alarm. Sam stays in bed and watches his brother rush to the door. They both keep their hands on their guns; Sam’s is stored under his pillow and Dean’s in his back pocket. Dean looks through the peephole. Not even a second passes before Sam watches his brother’s face go from alert anger to alarmed caution. He throws his gun to the side. It lands on the motel room table with a metallic bang. Sam tightens his grip on his own gun and slowly begins moving from his bed. Dean takes no time unlocking the door. Whoever was on the other side practically tumbles into his arms, too dazed to keep himself up. It’s Castiel, and though his face is faced away, Sam can tell he clearly just got the shit beaten out of him. His already messy appearance looks like it had been hit with a mobile meth lab.

“Cas?” Dean says, making no effort to conceal the worry in his voice. He gently slings Castiel up on his shoulder and moves him to the end of his bed. Castiel less sits and more so falls over. He has a bloody nose. Dean kneels down to get a better look. “Cas, what happened? Do you need a towel? You’re bleeding.”

“I know I’m bleeding.” Castiel groans. He wipes it away on his coat sleeve. “I can fix that myself.”

“What happened?”

“Angels. They’re pissed at me, but also at each other. It didn’t make for a very fun interaction. Ideally, they won’t find me if I’m with y…”

Castiel trails off, falling forwards. Dean catches him once again.

“Well don’t worry about those dickhead angels,” Dean says as he struggles to lift Castiel back up onto the bed. He must have passed out. Dean gives up and lets him sit there. Actually, cradling would be a better description. “You’re safe now. I got you.”

Dean gives Sam a look and gestures to the door. They would ask Castiel more questions about what happened later. Sam nods and runs out of the motel room. He hadn’t said a word the whole time. Watching that had felt like he was watching some too private and personal to be interrupted. At least fetching ice would let it be alone for a moment.

* * *

“Fuck… I feel like I’ve been hit by a car,” Castiel groans into Dean’s shoulders as soon as Sam is out of the room.

“You look it, too.” Dean replies and pushes off the fact that was probably the first time he’d heard Castiel say the word ‘fuck’. “So, angelic ambush, huh?”

“Yes.”

“Not gonna heal yourself?”

Castiel finally sat up on his own, moving away from Dean ever so slightly. The exhaustion in his voice was undeniable.

“I killed two more of my siblings today, Dean,” he says. “I got out of it unscathed compared to them. Forgive me for being willing to put up with a bloody nose.”

“Right, forget I asked…” Dean sighs and looks away. He couldn’t imagine killing Sam, even when he was told to, but who knows what familial relationships are like for Angels. He could barely even understand Castiel. Or him and Castiel.

He heard Castiel sniff. Looking back, Castiel’s sleeve was practically shoved up his entire nose, and totally drenched in blood.

“At least let me get you a towel for it?” he suggested, already pulling himself to his feet and towards the bathroom. “ And lay down maybe?”

Castiel rolls his eyes, but manages to get himself on Dean’s bed. Dean comes back with a damp towel. He tries to give a nice smile when he hands it over.

“Wonder what’s taking Sam so long.” Dean says, more to himself than to Castiel. Maybe the ice machine broke.

Sam comes back in only a few moments later, still reeling from the intimacy he had seen right before leaving, and bracing himself to still see his brother and friend still cuddled up on the motel room floor. Instead, he walks in to see something very different but exactly the same. Castiel is propped up on Dean’s bed, eyes closed, loosely holding a towel to his face; his head is rested gently on Dean’s shoulder, who sits in a pulled-up chair. Dean doesn’t seem to notice Sam at first. He’s too busy staring at Castiel.

“Dean…?” Sam whispers.

Dean shushes him anyway. He takes the ice from Sam, but doesn’t dare give it to Castiel and disturb him. It sits melting in his hand, and he sits in his chair melting over Castiel.


End file.
